gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Grenadier
Flame Grenadiers are a subclass of Grenadier new to Gears of War 2. Like most Grenadiers, they will attempt to advance on you, as their Scorcher is only effective at short-medium ranges. They are first seen in Act 3. An easy way of distinguishing a Flame Grenadier from a Flame Boomer is by the speed of their walking. Additionally, Flame Boomers shout "BURN!" when they appear and as they advance towards you. Fighting a Flame Grenadier $ Flame Grenadiers are much harder to fight than their normal counterparts as their weapon is much more dangerous. Flame Grenadiers carry over the traditional Grenadier attack method of charging at you while firing their weapon, which in this case is the Scorcher. However, unlike the shotgun which normal Grenadiers carry, the Scorcher CAN hit things behind cover, meaning that being in cover does not mean you are protected from them. In close quarters and in narrow halls, these guys are extremely dangerous. The fastest way to kill a Flame Grenadier is to pump a few rounds into the Imulsion tank on its back, which after being hit will cause the tank to spew flames for just a few seconds before blowing up, taking out the Grenadier and anything else close by. However, this can be difficult as their flame jets can obscure the player's view and because they advance towards you, only a small portion of the tank is also showing. This can be circumvented as these Locust tend to shoot their weapon, even when they are not in range. Because they move side to side while firing, they can be flanked and have their tanks blown up that way (the tank will catch fire and blow up after about 5 seconds after you shoot it, but be warned the grenadier will run at you when their tank is about to explode). Also, they are only as tough as normal Grenadiers and should fall after a few well placed shots. Also, if you kill one this way, that does not mean you can not blow his tank up, just simply shoot the tank and watch the fireworks . There is also another method in taking out Flame Grenadiers, if you are fortunate enough to have the Longshot (sniper) on you just simply aim at the Grenadiers head and just shoot it this will cause the Flame Grenadiers head to then blow off and take him out instantly. Multiplayer Like the other Grenadiers, they're playable in multiplayer but do not have the gas tanks on their backs. They also make constant appearances in Horde mode. Trivia * An interesting thing to note about Flame Grenadiers in the Campaign is if you manage to down them and pick them up as a meatshield, their Imulsion backpacks and helmets will automatically fall off. *They can be killed by a longshot headshot instantly despite the mask and bulletproof armor * If you can get close enough to chainsaw one in the back it will saw straight trough the backpack without exploding. * There is no visible connection between the fuel tank and the Scorcher. Category:Locust Horde Category:Gears of War 2